Paging Doctor Who
by temporary relief
Summary: Flack's sick and only one show will do ... F/A... one-shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

**Spoilers for like any episode of **_**Doctor Who**_**. Too many to name ;)**

**Notes: I was watching Time's Up, and I noticed Flack made a **_**Doctor Who**_** reference. Like always enjoy.**

**Paging **_**Doctor Who**_

Donald Flack Junior was a closet _Doctor Who_ fanatic.

He blamed the double he pulled ten months ago and the coffee he drank to stay awake. There was something in it no doubt. Huon particles maybe. That would explain why he was home feeling sick now. Ten months ago he never got sick. It was definitely not that he would rather watch the show than do his job. He loved his job. Just right now, he was very sick (too sick for work), and _PBS _was running a marathon.

And it wasn't that Don was _obsessed_. He just found the show brilliant (much more interesting than the explanations from the CSIs). The Doctor held an awe around him that was just brilliant. He knew _everything_. The Doctor gave Mac a run for his money there. Of course, the Doctor had centuries on the CSI.

Then of course there was the facial expressions made by the Tenth Doctor. Flack would have liked to think that they were copied off of him. That was one thing that Flack knew was _his_. That and his sarcastic comments. Definitely his. Though sometimes, Flack wished he was free to go where ever like that Time Lord from Gallifrey. And he wanted to wear something other than those ties that he knew the others made fun of behind his back. Called them fugly actually. At least those were Angell's words.

Detective Jessica Angell, Flack's companion as he put it (not that she'd ever hear him say those words), was very much his partner in crime. She was to him as Donna was to the Doctor. Very much a comic relief to his life. Of course, Don would not mind playing out that little scene from _The Unicorn and the Wasp_. But Jess would _never_ under _any_ circumstance find that out. They had barely gone out on a 'proper' date. That had never stopped the Doctor from kissing Martha in _Smith and Jones_. Not that the Doctor said it was for any romantic reasons. It was of course to buy more time for the Doctor, but Flack might be able to pull that off without having to have _that_ excuse. But she did have four brothers and a sergeant for a father. That did put up a bit of a road block to the detective with the fugly ties.

Sometimes Don wished he did not have to kick down doors. It would be a lot easier with a sonic screwdriver. _Aww hell, screw that. Kicking down doors is way better than opening them with a screwdriver even if it is sonic._ But the Doctor could pretty much go wherever without having to have a warrant. That would make his job _so _much easier. So in truth, Donald Flack Junior was _jealous_ of the Time Lord. But there was not much he could do about it. Here, Flack was, on his couch, eating (well, drinking) hot soup and watching this marathon. First season, well, series. Well, he was watching Rose look into the heart of the TARDIS when his phone rang.

"Flack," his voice grated as he felt the fires of hell against his throat.

"Geez, you sound like crap, Don."

"Jess?"

"Yeah, I called to see how you were doin'?"

"I _feel_ like crap, Jess." Pause. He could hear her breathe steadily on the phone, contrasting the wheezing sound his chest made as it rose and fell.

"'Kay, I'm coming over, and I'll bring you something," her voice felt just as good to his ears as this marathon did to his eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he gulped some more soup down as it soothed his throat just a little.

"Nope, I'll be over once my shift ends in an hour and a half," she hung up, leaving him no choice, but to keep watching until she came. In the span of the time they talked, Rose had wiped out the Daleks and had brought Captain Jack back to life. Don always had enjoyed that character so he washed with dismay as the now alive Jack was left behind while the Ninth Doctor and Rose teleported back to earth.

Flack struggled to get up to make himself some more soup about halfway through _The Christmas Invasion_. He knew that getting up would do nothing to get him better. He needed some tea. _Super-heated infusion of free-radicals and tannins, just the thing for healing the synapses._ Not that he had seen this one more than once (or three times), but that line made him smile every time he heard it. And he had just heard it once more. Smiling, he took his soup back to his couch and plopped down with it to watch the Sycorax get annihilated by Torchwood. _Don't you think she looks tired?_ Those six words could bring down anyone really. But in true _Doctor Who_ fashion, the intense scene was quickly followed by a humorous one. The Doctor was like a little kid when he searched through his extensive collection to find his notorious suit and overcoat.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He yelled for her to come in because it was open and immediately regretted yelling. Detective Angell walked in with a steaming cup of tea which brought a grin to his face.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked as she set the cup down on the table next to him.

"_Doctor Who_."

"What's happening?" she momentarily forgot that he was sick with probably strep throat.

"They're on a new earth. The Doctor and Rose," he sipped the tea she brought him. She sat on the arm of the couch (on the other side from him). They watched in silence until Cassandra had taken over the Doctor.

"Is she really in him?" Angell asked. Flack nodded and smiled. "That's odd."

"I think it's funny," he wheezed.

"Well, I knew you had your weird interests, but I never knew that the nerdiness went, err, this deep," she smiled at him.

"I think you'd like this show."

"Don't talk, Flack, you'll ruin that pretty voice of yours," she winked. "And if it helps, I'll stay 'cause I think you're a little bit foxy too."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Did you like the references to episodes? I'm such a **_**Doctor Who**_** nerd. I LOVE David Tennant! He's not just a little bit foxy. He's SUPER foxy! Okay, well, please review. Have a great day!**


End file.
